1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input method using standard numeric keypad, in particular an input method applicable to portable wireless communication devices that uses only CCITT standard numeral keys to carry out the shifting and execution of functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the swift advance of information technology, the demands for instant and convenient access to information and communications undergo explosive growth. A wide varieties of portable wireless communication products that offer multiple functions, such as mobile phone, smart phone, and personal digital assistant (PDA) with wireless communication functions, have been developed to meet the needs and convenience of daily living.
New generations of mobile phone and PDA offer many extra functions in addition to making calls, for example, receiving and viewing stock information, placing orders to buy/sell stocks, directory, calendar, mobile secretary, webpage browsing, receiving and sending e-mail, and games. Those functions require the input of numerals, alphabets or characters and the use of additional function keys (e.g. arrow key, execution key and shift key) in order to execute the functions commanded by non-character input.
FIG. 1 shows the diagram of a conventional handset 9. Generally the front of handset 9 carries a standard numeric keypad 91 that comply with the standards of Consultative Committee of International Telegraph and Telephone (CCITT) and several non-standard function keys 92. Said CCITT standard numeric keypad 91 typically has 10 numeral keys from 0 to 9 and two symbol keys * and #. The key values of the keys on CCITT standard numeric keypad 91 are CCITT-defined and common standards. Thus even if handsets 9 made by different manufacturers have different specifications, the key values of their CCITT standard numeric keypad 91 are the same and universal. On the other hand, those non-standard function keys 92, such as arrow key, call button and end-call button are designed by the manufacturer. Given that the key values of function keys 92 are not standardized, the function keys on handsets of different brands or models are not universal.
For conventional handset 9, the CCITT standard numeric keypad 91 is used specifically for numeral, alphabet or character input, while function keys 92 are used to switch menu and execute specific functions. For example, by pressing the up/down or left/right arrow keys, one can switch around function options 931, 932 and 933 displayed on the screen of handset 9 and then execute the selected function by pressing the call button in function keys 92. The character data may also be input using the CCITT standard numeric keypad 91. In all, the execution of added functions offered by conventional handset 9 inevitably requires the use of non-standard function keys 92. That means when a software developer develops a new software applicable to handset 9 (e.g. placing stock trade or viewing stock information), the developer has to rewrite the source code for handsets 9 of different brands and specifications to accommodate the different key values of non-standard function keys 92. Such process is inconvenient and adds to the cost of software development.
A virtual keypad method has been disclosed, which combines the CCITT standard keypad with several added function keys to improve the convenience of character input. Since the known use of CCITT standard keypad is for “character input” only, while the shift between functions still relies on the use of other non-standard function keys, such virtual keypad still requires the rewrite of source code for handsets of different brands and specifications, hence lacking the technical features as disclosed in the present invention.